


Harringrove for Australia Art Collection

by abaddxns



Series: Harringrove for Australia [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fanart, Fem!Harringrove, Fluff, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, Harringrove for Australia (Stranger Things), Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaddxns/pseuds/abaddxns
Summary: A collection of the art pieces I'm doing for Harringrove for Australia!(All recipients will be added in the end and tagged by chapter!)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove for Australia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	1. hopperhargrove

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece, for hopperhargrove! she wanted fem!harringrove with billie in her denim jacket! all the details were really fun to draw (squint and you can see steph wearing one of billie's rings and a 'b' necklace while billie's wearing steph's pearls!)


	2. tracy7307

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for tracy7307, from the harringrove week of love prompt list -> day 4: creampie
> 
> i'm honestly really happy with how this turned out, although i gladly would've spent an extra day fine rendering all the jizz, haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
> tumblr | (main) twitter | (nsfw) twitter


	3. socknonny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for socknonny, who asked for billy in a crop top! i also included some variants including billy in lacy panties and a jock strap because i lack all self control~


	4. lissieisspacey for tracy7307

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sketch prompted by lissieisspacey on tumblr as a thank you to tracy7307 for coordinating HfA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this a few weeks ago but totally forgot to post it here, whoops!
> 
> also i have no idea how i want my sketching style to look on my tablet because my barebones sketches are the most imperceptible things to look at so here was an Attempt at a cleaner version of what i usually have to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> find my work elsewhere (linking outside of the story text isn't working for me rn rip)
> 
> tumblr @ sparkleeye  
twitter @ sparkly_eye  
nsfw twitter @ gentlechokehold  
instagram @ eye.sparkles


End file.
